Contigo en el motel
by Itzel-2907
Summary: Trato de aclarar las cosas en mi mente. Cómo fue que estaba en la fiesta. Por qué me decidí a irme con él. Por qué tuve que caminar debajo de la lluvia. Cómo fue que acabamos en el motel. Cómo fue que Logan se me estaba acercando y yo no hice nada para evitarlo. Y tengo que recordar lo que a sucedido. Cece POV. One-Shot Cogan.


Cece POV

Trato de aclarar las cosas en mi mente

Cómo fue que estaba en la fiesta.

Por qué me decidí a irme con él

Por qué tuve que caminar debajo de la lluvia

Cómo fue que acabamos en el motel.

Cómo fue que Logan se me estaba acercando y yo no hice nada para evitarlo.

Y tengo que recordar lo que a sucedido

En la mañana Rocky estaba en mi casa cuando recibió un mensaje, era de Ty que nos decía que había una fiesta en el Brown Point, ese lugar era increíble, había ido como unas dos veces, aun que no tenía muy buena fama, de todos modos quería ir y Ty nos llevaría a pesar de ser más de una hora de camino.

Rocky y yo quedamos de vernos en mi casa para de ahí irnos. No podía decidir que usar, y después de sacar casi toda mi ropa del armario, me decidí por unos shorts negros con lentejuela, un top blanco, una jersey azul marino y tacones negros. Me deje suelto el cabello y tomé mi cartera blanca.

Me senté en la sala y me quede ahí esperando a Rocky y Ty, en eso escuche que venían bajando las escaleras de emergencia, primero apareció Ty y después de él Rocky con los tacones en la mano "Bueno ¿Lista?" me dijo Rocky, "Sí ya vámonos" les respondí y nos fuimos de mi apartamento.

Después de la hora en carretera llegamos, el lugar estaba estupendo y había una banda de chicos tocando música en vivo. Bailamos, bebimos un poco y platicamos con Deuce, Dina y Tinka, que los encontramos ahí. Me la estaba pasando muy bien, "Ahorita vengo voy al baño" le grite por enzima del ruido a Rocky "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" me preguntó "No, ahora vuelvo" le dije "No tardes, ya casi nos vamos" asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando iba saliendo del baño un chico se me acercó, se tambaleaba y su olor a alcohol era muy fuerte "¿A dónde vas chica?" dijo arrastrando las palabras "No te interesa" le respondí y seguí mi camino, pero el chico tomó mi brazo y me acerco a él, haciendo que su olor a alcohol se acentuará más "Oye déjame" le grite y trate de empujarlo "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" me espetó "¡Ya suéltame!" le dije "Oye te está diciendo que la sueltes" dijo alguien detrás de mi "Tu no te metas" le respondió y me sorprendió ver parado a Logan.

Lo siguiente me sorprendió, Logan le dio al chico un golpe en la cara tan duro haciendo que me soltara y se tambaleará hacia atrás, cuando logró recuperar el equilibrio vi que su labio sangraba y le lanzó un puñetazo a Logan, que lo esquivo con agilidad; también debió ser que Logan estaba sobrio y que el otro chico estaba totalmente ebrio.

Logan agarro de nuevo al chico, y le dio otro puñetazo en la cara, esta vez hizo que su ceja sangrara y que cayera al piso "¿Estas bien?" me dijo Logan, pareciera que lo preguntaba a fuerzas, yo asentí con la cabeza; hace mucho que no lo veía después de lo que pasó y lucía diferente "¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar no es para chicas como tu" me pregunto y me molestó su comentario "Creo que debería preguntarte lo mismo a ti" le respondí de mala forma "Ja, yo no estuve hace 10 segundos en peligro" se burló "No puedo creer que estuve a punto de agradecértelo" le respondí y me alejé de ahí.

Cuando regrese a la mesa donde habíamos estado los demás ya no estaban. Los busqué por doquier y no paraba de llamar a Rocky o a Ty, pero ninguno contestó, intente de nuevo marcar a Rocky "¿Bueno?" "¡Rocky! ¿Dónde están? "Camino a casa" "¡¿Qué?! Me dejaron aquí por si no se dieron cuenta" "Dina nos dijo que te vio con Logan y que lo más seguro es que te regresarás con él" "Rocky, ¿regresarme con Logan? Lo odio. Tendré que tomar un taxi. Cuidaras a Flynn por un mes" "No ¿qué? Cece…" antes de que pudiera terminar colgué y fui a la salida para tomar el taxi.

Afuera comencé a caminar para ver si pasaba algún taxi, pero ninguno aparecía, lo que más me preocupaba era que estaba nublado.

A unos metros de mi se detuvo un auto, me extrañó pero lo ignore, apago el motor y el conductor se bajo "Sissy, ¿qué te paso ahora?" rolé los ojos "Solo estoy esperando un taxi" le respondí "Yo te puedo llevar" dijo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, solo me quede viéndolo "Vamos, solo te dejaré en tu casa… Red son las 2 de la mañana y esta comenzando a llover. ¿Te subes o no?" era cierto llovía pero yo seguí sin moverme "Prefiero esperar un taxi a subir ahí" le respondí, "Como quieras" dijo cerró la puerta, se subió al carro y encendió el motor "Ok, espera" le grite y me subí en la parte de atrás.

Llevábamos más de la mitad del camino cuando Logan detuvo el auto de repente "Oye, ¿qué pasa?" le pregunté, no respondió lo único que hizo fue arrancar el motor de nuevo pero no sucedió nada "Oh no. No puede ser. Nos quedamos varados" le dije, comenzando a desesperarme, revisé mi teléfono y ya no tenía batería "No tengo pila" le dije señalando mi celular "De todos modos no hay señal" me respondió y comencé a respirar velozmente "Oye tranquila, atrás vi un letrero que decía que a 500 metros estaba una parada de descanso. Solo tenemos que caminar hasta allá y pedir ayuda" me respondió "Si claro bajo esta tormenta. Yo me quedo aquí" le dije "Bueno quédate aquí. Sola" recalcó demasiado la ultima palabra logrando asustarme.

Cuando decidí bajarme, Logan ya iba muy adelante "Ok voy contigo espérame" le grite y para cuando salí estaba empapada, tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

Después de unos 10 minutos llegamos, en la parte delantera decía "Motel" y había carros estacionados en fila, Logan se fue directo a la entrada y llamó en la recepción. No había luz por la tormenta y tenían como 7 velas encendidas. De una puerta detrás del mostrador salió una señorita como de unos 24 años "Hola ¿En qué puedo servirles?" dijo la chica con voz insinuante, traía una playera marrón y una plaquilla con su nombre.

"Sólo queremos ayuda. No habrá algún mecánico por aquí cerca, alguna gasolinera o algún teléfono por el que podamos llamar" pregunto Logan "No hay nada por aquí, la siguiente gasolinera esta como a 10 kilómetros y las líneas están muertas" respondió la señorita, Logan dijo algo por lo bajo y se quedo pensando un momento "Bueno entonces me da dos habitaciones por favor" le dijo él "Espera ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?" le dije cuando reaccione "No podemos quedarnos. Tenemos que regresar" le seguía diciendo "Cece ya casi son las tres, tengo que descansar, mañana continuamos el camino" me respondió "Lo siento pero solo tengo desocupada una habitación" dijo.

Logan soltó un suspiro "Ok, denos la habitación" dijo rendido, la señorita sacó las llaves, cuatro velas y una caja de cerillos, "Tengan, la habitación es la numero 5" nos dijo entregándonos todo "No voy a compartir habitación contigo" le dije a Logan "Bueno, prefieres dormir aquí en la recepción" dijo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo "Ah, no sabes cuanto me desesperas" le dije y camine detrás.

"Bien creo que es aquí" mencionó Logan abriendo la puerta con la llave, prendió una de las velas e ilumino un poco. Lo primero que vi, la única cama en el centro de la habitación "Creo que será bueno darnos una ducha" dije "Si creó que es lo mejor" coincidió él me dio una vela y me metí en el baño. Abrí la llave caliente y cuando el agua empezó a salir me comencé a bañar.

Me sequé el cuerpo al terminar, con solo mirar mi ropa mojada no quería usarla pero me puse la ropa interior y mi blusa "Apaga la vela" le dije a Logan desde el baño "¿Qué?" "Apágala, ¿Si?… Y cierra los ojos" vacilé al decirle "Ok tranquila" me respondió, dejé la vela que yo tenía en el baño y me asomé, ya no se veía nada, no iba a dejar que me viera casi desnuda "Bien ahora báñate tu" le dije y escuche cuando cerró la puerta.

Paso un rato mientras trataba de buscar señal para hacer una llamada pero no pude hacer nada cuando me di cuenta que Logan salió del cuarto de baño "Red, ¿No prendiste una vela?" preguntó quejándose "No, lo creí necesario" le respondí "Oh vamos, yo no veo nada. De haber sabido si te dejo afuera" comentó "Mejor tu te hubieras quedado a fuera" le respondí se acercó a tientas a donde estaban las vela y encendió una.

"Mejor no te hubiera recogido desde un principio has estado quejándote de todo" me dijo, cuando encendió la vela y vi que traía sus pantalones puestos "Pues no lo hubieras hecho" comencé a subir la voz "Si no lo hubiera hecho, te hubiera recogido el otro chico del que te salve. Te vio salir y comenzó a seguirte y quise asegurarme de que llegarás bien a casa" el también subió la voz y mientras habla se acercaba a mí "¿Por qué no dejaste que me llevará el otro chico? Tal vez él si me hubiera llevado directo a casa" le grite empujándolo de los hombros ya que estaba acercándoseme "¡Porque me importas Cece!" me grito de vuelta.

No sabia que responder, pensé en que no debía demostrarle que me había llamado mucho la atención su comentario "Al otro chico, le hubiera importado más llevarme a casa, que hacer que me mojara en la lluvia y traerme a un motel" le dije pero me tembló un poco la voz al decirlo.

"Eres imposible, ¿sabes qué? Lo siento por haberte traído aquí, lo siento por haber hecho que te mojaras en la lluvia, lo siento por haberme ofrecido para llevarte a casa" cada que hablaba se acercaba a mi y yo daba un paso atrás "Lo siento por haberte defendido y lo siento por preocuparme de ti" yo estaba entre la pared y Logan, sus brazos descansaban en la pared arriba de mis hombros, tomo un suspiro y continuo "Y lo siento por enamorarme de ti"

No se si fue un impulso o si también sentía algo por Logan, pero lo besé y el me correspondió, Logan me rodeo la cintura con su brazos acercándome lo más que pudo a él, reduciendo el más mínimo espacio que nos separara y yo lo rodee por el cuello, nuestro beso se intensificaba a cada segundo.

Me separé de el respirando con dificultad, pegue mi frente a la suya y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que hable "¿En serio lo sientes? Porque yo no me arrepiento de cada momento" le dije y sonrió.

"Cece, en verdad estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero"

"Logan, yo también te quiero"

**Espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
